Stuck
by Miss Danny
Summary: This wasnt how i planned it. I was running away from it, from him. But Now that im stuck here with you im falling again. Its like this pit that never ends. Everything about you is just perfect. We found you and now your stuck. I'm stuck with you, but soon i see, its just pure luck.
1. Chapter 1 Found and Stuck

My paws thrummed the ground as i raced through the forest, the wind in my ears as i ran farther and farther away from home…. No that place was no longer my home. I would find a new place where i fit in and was accepted. I hissed catching my claw on a hidden tree root and licked it tenderly. My claw was hanging at an awkward angle but i shook off the pain and kept running. Soon the night started to turn into Dawn and i slowed my pace. I needed to hunt then find a place to rest for the day. I lifted my head, scenting the air for prey. I purred to myself following the scent of a mouse till i spotted it nibbling on some seeds at the base of a tree. I checked making sure i was downwind of it before silently stalking forward till i was a tail-length away and pounced snapping its neck.

I stood up flicking my tail happily but froze my hackles rising as a Orange tabby tom stalked out his teach barred. Behind him three more cats followed, all of them hissing at me. I dropped my mouse at my paws at stood up straight narrowing my eyes at them and hissed. The second largest male, a Calico, Seemed amused with me. I hissed louder as they stood around me. The tabby looked at me and hissed, "Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory!?" I scented the air and finally noticed a faint border line. I scoffed at him. "Some kind of border. Its so faint a mouse couldnt tell it was there." The smallest cat, a white female, swipped at me her claws out. I growled but in my head, fear was pounding. The tabby flicked his tail at me, "Your coming with us back to camp, flea-pelt!"

I flattened my ears back but didnt protest as they led me farther away from the border line and into their 'territory', even when they took the mouse that i caught. I shrank in my fur as they led me through a thorn tunnel into a large clearing with a fallen tree in it. Cats were all over, sharing prey or playing with kits and stuff like that. Slowly they all spotted me as they stopped at the base of a giant rock. One of the cats ran up a path to a cave at the top and disappeared inside. She came back out with a Huge Brown tabby tom behind her. He looked identical to my father, other than he didnt have a scar across his face.

He lifted his head in a yowl, "Let All Cats Old Enough To Catch Their Own Prey Gather Here Below High Ledge!" The few cats who wernt already gathered slipped from their dens and joined the group of cats watching me. The cat who appeared to be their leader jumped down in front on me and flicked his tail sitting down wrapping it around his paws, "Foxleap what seems to be the problem?" The Orange tabby, who i now know is Foxleap, stepped forward dipping his head to the cat, "I found this loner hunting inside the borders and she wouldnt leave so i brought her to you."

His eyes twinkled with laughter at me, "Why Foxleap? She isnt any bigger than Dawnpaw!" He padded closer to me and ran his tail down my flank comfortingly and asked, "What is your name?" I hissed quietly before answering, "MistFlower." He looked at me narrowing his eyes, "Are you from another clan?" I tilted my head to the side, "No but my father was. The Monstrous cat…" I hissed the last part under my breath but he leaned closer and whispered, "Who was your father?" I stood straight flicking my tail, "HawkFrost." He nearly fell over with shock and all the cats around me gasped, and some hissed at me.

I looked around at them. How did they know who he was? Slowly it dawned on me. I knew ThunderClan sounded familiar! The Brown Tabby looked at me, his teeth barred, "HawkFrost hu? So my brother had a kit?" I looked at him, "Brother? Who are you cats?" The cat stood tall puffing out his chest and i rolled my eyes, "I am BrambleStar, leader of ThunderClan. Hawkfrost was my half brother and he killed many many cats." I shuddered. I knew he was evil. He had visited me in my dreams but i had never seen the other cats that i could hear in that stinking forest.

I flicked my tail, the muscles under my pure black pelt rippling as i flexed my claws, "Yeah i know. Now will you let me go and ill be on my way." BrambleStar shook his head, "No. You will stay here and serve as a warrior. Even if my brother was evil, his kit doesnt need to to live like him. " Foxleap looked at bramblestar like he was crazy, "But bramblestar! She was a loner! You cant just take her in!" Bramblestar silenced him with a flick of his tail, "I want you to show her to the warriors den and tomorrow you will start training her in our ways." He turned padding away to his den leaning me alone with this 'foxleap'. He looked to be not much older than me, he was just big. He growled stalking off to a den and i trotted after him, "So uh foxleap…" He just kept walking and slipped into the den pointing at a nest with his tail, "Thats your nest. Now go to sleep or something." He then padded out, leaving me alone. I yawned curling up in the nest. My paws hurt from running all day and as soon as i shut my eyes i was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning and Trying

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading on to the second chapter! **

**~*****THIS IS MY LINE! LOVE THE LINE! LOVE IT!*~ **

**MistFlower POV**

_Before the fifth moon, trouble will stir…._

_Loyalties will be made…_

_Warriors will be lost…_

I gasped sitting up in my nest and looked around. Dawn was seeping in through the branches of the den.

Or was it dusk…?

I stood, flexing my claws and stretching my back. It was the best sleep i had had since I started running away 6 dawns ago. I slipped from the den making sure not to step on any of the sleeping warriors around me and stood blinking in the early morning light.

I sighed lowering my head and letting my tail droop. I missed my sister FawnTail, who had died at the jaws of a dog just before i left. She was the last straw for me.

"Hey MistFlower you ok?"

I jumped, hissing at the cat then relaxing, "Oh its you… And yeah im fine…" I looked at FoxLeap wondering how he came out with me not noticing. He flicked my ear with his tail and as if reading my mind answered, "I was at the dirt place"

I nodded sitting down wrapping my tail over my paws and watched him with narrowed eyes, "So your like my mentor now?"

He shrugged, "Yeah i guess so. Oh and by the way, nice hunting. Your better than some of the warriors." I pointed his tail at a plump Graystripe who was padding off to the dirt place. I let out a short murow of laughter. "You'll have to point to all the cats like that for awhile before i remember them all." I stood up raking my claws through the dirt and arched my back yawning. My sleek black fur shone in the faint light of the sun that was just starting to peek through the branches of the trees.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as cats started slipping out of their dens. He stood and looked at me thoughtfully before answering, "Battle Training." I nodded but on the inside i was excited. He padded to the base of highrock where a She-Cat was giving orders to the cats gathered around her. She spotted me and FoxLeap and motioned for us to come with her tail. We trotted over and he dipped his head to her, "SquirrelFlight is it alright if i take MistFlower to the training hollow with Berrynose and Rockpaw?" Squirrelflight dipped her head in a nod, "Alright but go easy on her till you know her strenght."

I smirked to myself. I was anything but weak. I followed Foxleap over to a cream colored cat standing next to a small gray cat. The cream cat, who im guessing is berrynose, flicked his tail for us to follow him. Foxleap padded away with him so i followed with the gray cat who introduced herself as Rockpaw. I growled almost silently as i overheard berrynose state that i was pretty. Foxleap just shrugged and for some unknown reason it hurt.

**~*THIS IS MY LINE BREAK! LOVE MY LINE BREAK!*~ **

**Foxleap POV **

I couldnt sleep. I looked around the den at the other warriors. They all looked so peacefull. I pricked my ears up hearing someone stir and layed back down hoping they wouldnt notice me but to my surprise it was Mistflower. She had slept through the whole day and night. She must have been traveling for a long time. I stood up after she slipped out and silently slipped out the back and acted like i was coming back from the dirt place.

I frowned looking at her. Her eyes were clouded with grief and she looked like a lost kit. I stood next to her whispering in her ear, "Hey Mistflower you ok?" She jumped hissing at me and i stood shocked. "Oh its you… And yeah im fine." I nodded sitting next to her but she just looked at me. I sighed flicking my tail. "I was at the dirt place" She looked at me funny before asking.

"So are you like my mentor now or something?"

I shrugged. "Yeah i guess so. Oh and by the way nice hunting. Your better than some of the warriors." I purred pointing at a plump Graystripe who was padding off to the dirtplace. She let out a short murow of laughter.

"You'll have to point to all the cats like that for a while till i can remember them all"

She stood, racking her claws through the dirt and arching her back in a stretch. Her black fur shone in the faint morning light and i smiled to myself. She was breathtaking. Wait what? I shook that thought away wondering where it came from.

"So what are we doing today?"

I stood up thinking and decided to go do battle training with Berrynose. "Battle training."

I padded away flicking my tail for her to follow and headed for Squirrelflight. I dipped my head to her in a greeting. "Hey Squirrelflight is it alright if i take Mistflower to the training hollow with Berrynose and Rockpaw?" She nodded. "Alright but go easy on her till you know her strength."

I heard Mistflower snort behind me and flicked her with my tail Heading for Berrynose and Rockpaw, who were waiting for us at the thorn tunnel. I padded shoulder to shoulder with Berrynose and he whispered to me "Mistflower is pretty. You should think about getting her as your mate. Its fun being a father." I looked at him shocked but shrugged. "Yeah i guess she is ok looking.."

He just bumped me shaking his head before leaping over a fallen log and running the rest of the way. I touched Mistflowers ear before pelting off. She took this as a race and Ran after me slowly gaining till we were paw step for pawstep. We barreled into the hollow but our forward momentum sent us crashing into the other cats.

She hissed trying not to laugh and fwaped my head with her paw getting up and grooming the sand from her fur.

Berrynose got up looking not so happy with us. He stalked to the middle of the clearing. "Foxleap! Mistflower! Rockpaw!" He pointed to the ground infront of him and we looked at eachother before padding over standing before him. He looked at us trying to stay mad at the sand covered cats infront of him but his eyes were shining with laughter.

He shook his head. "Mistflower, Rockpaw. I want you to fight eachother with claws sheathed. Show us what you got."

Mistflower looked at Rockpaw as we padded to the side of the hollow to watch. This should be good.

**~*OH YEAH MY AWESOME LINE THAT YOU BETTER LOVE! :D X3*~ **

**Mistflower POV**

I looked at Rockpaw as we circled each other, our hackles raised. She suddenly lunged for me, claws sheathed as we were told. I jumped up meeting her in the air and flicked my tail so i turned and got a good kick in her gut before landing gracefully. She landed where i had been standing moments before with an 'Oomph'. I pounced grabbing her scruff and lifted her up, standing on my hind legs. It was half of a Dark Forest move and i saw Berrynose, and Foxleap's eyes widen in horror and surprise. I side stepped back letting go and she landing on her back, knocking the air from her lungs.

It took me a moment to regain my composure, but she recovered faster than i thought she would and hit a weak spot on my hind legs making them collapse under me and i face planted in the dirt. She kicked me making me roll over and she jumped ontop of me her paw hovering over my belly, so if i moved, and she had her claws out, it would slice it open. I was confused tho. That was a Dark Forest move. Had she trained there to?

Berrynose and Foxleap padded over still shocked. How did they know tho? Rockpaw stepped off of me looking proud and i stood up shaking the sand from my pelt. I looked at the two tom's. "Well how did i do?"

Foxleap shook his head purring. "You were great! You have some really great fighting skills. Soon you'll be even better tho."

I shuffled my paws before blurting out. "How did you know that was a Dark Forest move? And how did you know that other Dark Forest move?" I glanced up at them and they all looked like they were living a horrible memory again. I shuddered already knowing they had all trained in the Dark Forest. It was a horrible place and i was glad most of them had died.

They recovered and looked at me. Finally Rockpaw spoke up. "Can we keep training please? She isnt bad. She didnt finish the move." I looked at me happily and i smoothed her fur with my tail as a thank you.

Berrynose nodded. "Foxleap! Now you fight her."

Fox leap looked reluctant so as soon as the other two backed away i took my chance and baurrled into him. He yelped rolling over and pushed me off with his hind legs. I landed on all four and turned around as he rose up on his hind legs and kicked him with my back paws and he fell backwards. I jumped in the air using my tail to turn, mid-air landing ontop of him. He went limp and i relaxed triumphant. He smirked kicking me off of him and jumped up. I swired around to face him my tail flicking.

Berrynose, out of nowhere, landed on my back making me fall with a hiss. I rolled over causing him to lose his footing. I scrambled up hitting his ear with the pad of my paw so it would sting and put one paw on his throat and one on his belly. He looked shocked that i had beat him.

I purred stepping off of him and shook my fur out. Foxleap stood next to me looking proud. I rolled my eyes. He sure hadnt taught me to fight so why was he looking so happy? Berrynose stood and dipped him head to me. "You surprised me. If you were and apprentice id give you your warrior name right now. But since you have it already you'll have to settle with a good job." He smiled at me his eyes sparkling with excitement. Well i guess he had fun. He called to Rockpaw that he wanted to test her hunting and padded away with her leaving me alone with Foxleap. I turned trotting away into the forest leaving him looking dumbfounded. Oh well.

I wandered along till i got to a border line. "This must be where Shadowclan territory starts." I mumbled to myself. "You got that right Mouse brain!" I jumped looking up at a group of four cats who i guess were marking the border. I backed away as they hissed at me. "Back off Flea pelt or ill shred you till there's nothing left of ya."

"S-sorry i didnt mean to get so close!"

I heard a growl and some hissed behind me and turned my head spotting the border patrol. Squirrelflight, who was leading the patrol stepped up beside me. "Backoff Toadfoot! She didnt cross the border to i think you should stay away, seeing your outnumbered."

Toadfoot hissed, showing his teeth but backed away with the other before padding out of sight.

Squirrelflight stood straight and looked at me. "Next time stay away if you alone."

I nodded as they padded off and headed for the lake. I had seen it from the Dark Forest but never in real life. I gasped looking out across the water. It was huge. Bigger than i could have even imagined. I sat down wrapping my tail around my paws. I sighed as my belly rumbled and stood opening my mouth to scent the air. I spun around scenting Foxleap. He was padding down the short slope to the waters edge. He set a fat mouse down at my paws. "I thought you might be hungry so i caught this for you."

I softened and licked his ear. "Thanks" I purred leaning down and taking a big bite then nudged it towards him. "Here. have a bite. You caught it." He smiled purring and leaned down taking a small bite. I layed down with my paws tucked under me and we shared the mouse. It was chilly so we crawled into a small little cave under the roots of a tree.

It was late and the sun was setting. We had stayed so we could watch it. "In the twoleg place that i came from i could never fully see the sun go down…" I told him quietly as my eyelids started to droop. He licked my ears grooming them and slowly we fell into a soft world of sleep.

**~*HA! ANOTHER LINE! DONT YOU LOVE MY LINE! X3*~ **

**Foxleap POV **

I sighed watching her leave the hollow. I didnt get it. One moment she was happy, the other she was all mopey. I got to my paws trotting into the woods heading away from her. I guess i should hunt and feed the clan. I lifted my head high scenting the air and picked up the trail of a squirrel. I crouched down low, running silently on the trail of the squirrel. I stopped when i spotted it pulling apart a pinecone and eating the seeds.

I stalked closer taking car to make sure i was down wind. I held my tail still. When i was a tail length away i pounced but tripped on a tree root. I hissed chasing the Squirrel. I jumped grabbing its tail with my claws just before it was out of reach and dragged it down snapping its neck.

The scent of fresh kill was making my mouth water but i ignored it burring it under some leaves and turned but froze spotting a timid little mouse skittering through the leaves. I waited, standing still, and thanking Starclan i was downwind, till it got close enough it catch and pounced snapping its neck and dropped it with the squirrel padding off. I looked around till i spotted a robin pulling at a worm in the ground. I almost purred with my luck.

It was just so easy to hunt in greenleaf. I stalked it, getting closer and when i was barely a fox trot away i jumped and hooked it out of the sky as it tryed to flutter away. I pranced back to my other prey and picked them up in my jaws with great difficulty and pelted back to camp.

**~*ok now im just a line…*~**

As i padded across camp purdy called from the elders den wanting my robin. I purred trotting over and dropping it at his paws.

"Why thank you youngin!"

I nodded to him before heading to the nursery. Cinderheart would kit Lionblaze's kits any day now and she was as cranky as ever. He slipped inside dropping them infront of her.

"About time someone brought me food! Do they want me to starve!?" Cinderheart grumbled hooking the mouse and pulling it to her nest. Ivypool, who was expecting Bumblestripes kits, grabbed the squirrel. "Sorry Foxleap. She isnt the hapiesst cat around… thanks for the prey." She ads happily as i slid out. Females… He padded away out of the thorn tunnel and into the forest when a plump mouse ran almost into his paws. He lashed out hooking it in his claws and killing it with the force.

He picked it up in his jaws and padded off to find Mistflower. It was getting late and she wasnt back yet. He pads down the slope to the beach almost dropping his prey at how beautiful she looked at the moment. He padded over setting it at her paws.

"I thought you might be hungry so i caught you this."

Her eyes softened and she licked my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Thanks."

She leaned down taking a big bite and nudged it towards me. "Here. Have a bite. You caught it."

I purred leaning down and took a small bite. we layed down sharing it and looking across the water. I chilly breeze was picking up so i stood nudging her towards a small cave under the roots of a tree. I liked to watch the sun set from there. She curled up leaning her silky fluffy fur against my reddish slik tabby fur.

"The twoleg place where i come from, i could never see the sun fully go down…" She whispered quietly. She came from a twoleg place? She was a rouge? I purred grooming her ears. That didnt matter. She was beautiful and i was going to make her mine.

**~* line…*~**

**So! how was chapter 2? I made it extra long for ya! REVIE****W!**


End file.
